Miedo a los truenos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elie había despertado por culpa de una pesadilla, su mayor miedo a los truenos no podía olvidarlos y Haru estará a su lado a consolarla.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Estoy volviendo a leer Rave Master! No pregunten el porque pero quise volver a leerlo. Y con tanto tiempo que lo había terminado de leer, había olvidado lo hermoso y tierno que era este manga._**

 ** _Las aventuras y las risas son lo que más destaca en el manga. Sin duda es muy bueno y si no lo han leído, espero que no tarden y lo lean. ¡Está muy bueno!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Haru miraba con satisfacción al pequeño pueblo de la lluvia, la noche había llegado, una noche de fiesta, la luna y las estrellas se alzaban en todo su esplendor.

Ya era un poco noche cuando Elie y Plue empezaban a caer de sueño y ante la insistencia del pueblo, decidieron quedarse esa noche e irse en el día. Haru accedió a cargar a Elie en su espalda y a Plue en su cabeza.

Con cuidado los depósito en la cama y los cubrió con las sábanas que se encontraban. Haru aún no tenía sueño, prefirió observar el pueblo desde una de las ventanas de la habitación. Estaba de acuerdo que iba a dormir en el sillón, su hermana siempre le había dicho que nunca se dormiria sola con una mujer a menos de que estuvieran casados.

Claro, aún era alguien quien podía presumir de su inocencia por lo que respetarla la palabra de su hermana aunque no estuviera presente.

 **-¡No! ¡Espera!**

Con sus fuerzas corrió a la habitación donde había dejado a Elie dormir. Pudo estar tranquilo al no encontrar a nadie más que a ellos tres pero el rostro aterrado de Elie no tenía comparación alguna. Con cuidado se acercó a ella, la veía encongida en la cama tratando de ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas mientras el sudor hacia que su pelo se pegaba a su rostro.

 **-¿Estás bien Elie?** -Le acaricio la espalda con tranquilidad **-Aquí estoy, sólo trata de respirar**

Elie miro con intensidad a Haru antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y ocultarse entre el pecho del mismo. Haru, quien la atrapó, evitó que ambos terminarán en el piso. Con facilidad la cargo y la sentó en sus piernas, el tiempo pasaba y el único sonido que ambos podían escuchar era el del pueblo festejando.

Unos minutos después y Elie al fin se había separado de Haru y lo miraba con una sonrisa triste.

 **-Lamento por causarte tantos problemas son importancia alguna, Haru** -Suspiro, estuvo a punto de separarse cuando sintió las manos de Haru tomando las suyas.

 **-No es problema alguno, es bueno siempre tener un poco de miedo aún cuando son con cosas tan simples** -Hablo con seriedad Haru, Elie no había podido separar su mirada de la de él **-Todos tienen un miedo, yo tengo uno y se que sin duda te burlaras de él pero créeme que todo ello es bueno porque nos hace más fuertes cada día**

Elie se separó un poco y le sonrió como siempre, ahora era Haru quien empezaba a soltarla pero un simple agarre en su camisa le detuvo. Miro a Elie, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo. Era algo inusual verla así por lo que acerco su frente y la pego con ella.

 **-¿Estás enferma?**

 **-No pero ¿Podías quedarte a dormir? Se que tardaré en dormir y sólo quiero que te quedes, solo es por hoy...**

Ahora había sido el turno de Haru de sonrojarse, quería negar pero para su desgracia Elie empezaba a convencerlo y con un pequeño grito aceptó. Ella se bajó y le dio un espacio para que se metiera en las sábanas. Aún dudando se metió pero si desgracia seguía cuando sintió como era abrazado y Elie tenía permiso de escuchar los latidos de su alocado corazón.

 **-Gracias por quedarte Haru, espero que tengas buenas noches**

 **-Si, igualmente, aunque espero dormir, la fiesta del pueblo está a todo dar**

 **-Tienes razón**

Tanto como Elie como Haru empezaron hablar hasta que los dos empezaron a quedarse dormidos y así cerrar sus ojos. Ese día Elie durmió bien con Haru a su lado y en ningún momento empezó a tener pesadillas. Sin duda Haru tenía razón, Elie en ningún momento volvio a pensar sobre su temor y la sonrisa de todos los días volvia a salir.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Es que desde que se conocieron es como si supieran que son el uno para el otro! ¡Son como almas gemelas destinadas a estar unidos!_**

 ** _No duden que seguiré escribiendo más sobre este manga._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 27 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
